Storybook Tale-- Lee Oneshot
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: OC Ayame gets more than she bargained for when she goes to the library. Without being in control of herself, who will save her from OC Hoshi's badly scripted fairytale?


I woke with a big stretch to a beautiful day out. I stepped onto the timber floors and padded barefoot over to my window and threw it open to let the fresh air in.

"Ahhh. I love summer!" I stretched again, feeling it even in my toes.

"Good morning, Ayame!" Someone out in the street happened to see me at my window and waved politely. I gave a big wave back and smiled broadly.

"And to you too, Fukashi!" I yelled back with a happy laugh. Every morning was the same for me. Neighbors all around seemed to always cheer up after hearing from me in the mornings. That's what I love, though, cheering people up.

"Breakfast time, Ayame!" My mother called from down the hall. I could smell the bacon and skidded into the kitchen at super speed before my brother could scarf down everything. He always used the excuse of being a growing boy.

"Ayame, you're still in your pajamas! Gross!" My brother made hurling sounds while shielding his eyes. I just shrugged and attacked the food on my plate. I gulped down my drink to soften the full piece of toast I stuffed into my mouth.

"So what's the plan today, Ayame? You training or on any missions?" My mother asked as she sat down to have her own breakfast. I was about to talk with my mouth full but she stopped me with a shake of her head.

"Manners, young lady." She scowled and picked up her fork delicately. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food so I could answer her question.

"I'm going off with Hinata to study for this really cool mission we want to get! Then I'm supposed to be meeting with Tenten and Lee to train a bit, so I won't be home until late." I finish off my food and rinse my plate off in the sink.

"Honey, do you ever stop training?" My mom asks with worry in her voice. It's the same thing every morning.

"Mom, I have to keep up with everyone else! If I get behind I can't go on any of the big missions with them."

"But, Ayame, you don't seem to be getting the sleep you should be." I turn around and kiss my mom on top of her head and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'm ok, Mom. Don't you worry about me. And I will try to be back early enough to help clean up after dinner." I kiss her cheek and run out the door before I get any more lectures.

"Hey, Aya… you ready to go to the library?" I startle Hinata just as she's about to knock on my door. I skip out into the street then feel the stones dig into my bare feet. I look down and squeal, realizing I really am still in my pajamas!

I run back through the house to my room and jump into my training clothes. Two seconds later, I'm right back outside to catch up with Hinata who's walking down the street giggling away at me.

I stroll through the aisles of the library looking for books about water jutsus and the water village, humming some random song I made up in my head.

"I found some books so I'm going to save us a spot in the comfy chairs," Hinata calls through the bookcase on the other side of where I stood. She walks away and I continue to search, too distracted to really read the spines of the covers.

"I haven't seen you here before, have I?" I jump as someone behind me touches my shoulder. A tall boy with glasses and pale skin smiled down at me. His hair was black and fell over his forehead in tufts.

"Um, I'm not really a reading person… if that's what you mean," I try to answer, confused by the way he phrased his question.

"That's a shame. Books are portals into other worlds. Can I help you find what you're looking for?" He has a stack of books already in his arms, but he balances them into one arm and flicks through the books I'd been gazing at. "A Sea of Silence? Waterproof? Setting Sail… You into water then?" He jokes and I scrunch my eyebrows at this strange man's curiosity.

"No, but yes actually… I'm looking for a book on water based jutsus." He nods and picks a book easily from just above my head, leaning close to my body to get to it.

"Then this is what you're looking for." He hands it to me with a pearly smile. I have no idea who this boy is or why he's talking to me so I'm glad to have what I'm looking for. I begin to walk away but the boy stops me.

"My name is Hoshi, by the way. I saw you come in with your friend and normally I'm not this forward… but I was kind of wondering if you'd like to have something to eat with me." He let his words out in a rush, looking away afterwards like he was just waiting for rejection. I bite my lip, trying to think of an excuse to turn him down politely, but that disappointment already crossing his face makes my heart go out to him.

"I'm Ayame. And… I'd love to have a bite to eat with you later. I just ate a little while ago, but maybe lunch?" His head snaps back over in surprise and instantly I feel so bad, because now I've gotten his hopes up for even more than a lunch which is my only intention. There's only one guy I'd ever want to ask me out, and that's the famous Rock Lee. Not that I would ever dream of asking him myself, nor am I actually expecting him to even ask me. I know how he feels about Sakura.

"That-that sounds great! Meet you at Ichiraku's?" I smile politely and nod in answer. He walks away with a spring in his step. I sigh and shuffle over with my book in hand to where Hinata sat concentrating on her work. I plop down onto a cushioned beanbag beside her.

"I just got asked out." Hinata's eyes shoot up from her book.

"Really? By who? And did you say yes?" She was so excited that all her questions came out at once instead of waiting for me to answer. She's been my best friend since we can both remember and never once have I gone on a date with a boy. Since I was twelve, and I first started to like Lee, I turned down any cocky guy that ever asked, even Kiba! But I've been doing that for six years now. I guess it is time I at least try and talk to other boys.

"His name is Hoshi. He looks like the kind of guy that would live here in the library but he seemed sweet, I guess. He was just waiting to be rejected, so I couldn't just say no!" I flick through the pages of my book, uninterested in what it had to say. I just glanced at the pictures to see if they would help any.

"Your first date! Yay! So when are you going?" Hinata clapped her hands together quietly, cheering this rare moment.

"I'm going for lunch today." I scratch my cheek, starting to worry now at Hinata's genuine enthusiasm. I was not planning for this.

I walked to Ichiraku's with a bag full of books that probably won't help me whatsoever in the end, but they were worth a try. I saw Hoshi sitting facing away from me at the restaurant, twirling chopsticks around and around. I stopped for a second to take a breath. This is crazy. I have no idea what we'll talk about and I'm really not going to be good for keeping a conversation going. I could feel the nerves in my hands.

"Hey, Ayame! Welcome!" the cook turned and happened to see me standing at the edge of his shop awkwardly. He gave me a warm smile and started up my favorite dish. Hoshi swiveled around on his stool and hopped up to his feet to greet me.

"Hey there!" he grabs my hand and shakes it awkwardly as if I was a business acquaintance. I quickly sit down on a stool before I feel any more embarrassed than I was at that moment.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to meet up with me. I just can't believe you said yes!" he had a huge grin on his face as he searched my eyes intently through his glasses. I gave him a good look over and now that I think about it, he looks a bit like a nerdy version of Lee with the spectacles. I relaxed a little at that thought, imagining I was sitting here having lunch with Lee and not this stranger.

"It's no problem! I don't mind at all. So, um… what do you like to do other than read?" I managed to get a nice easy conversation started about hobbies and then on to what we had in common—being a ninja.

I learned that his specialty jutsu is writing the actions he wants to happen and whatever he writes comes to life. It's a basic illusion jutsu but he can make it all completely real. Despite not liking to read, I thought this was really cool. Much cooler than my katana skills. I used my chakra to have excellent sword agility and complete strength in my swings and cuts.

"Speaking of training, I'm actually supposed to be meeting my friends for a bit of practice. So I really need to go…" I stand up an hour later, finally having my excuse to go. He stands as well and grabs my hand before I have the chance to disappear.

"Ayame, I had a really nice time. Come out with me Friday night to a dance at a local bar." His eyes are looking into mine and I say yes without even realizing it.

I leave to meet up with Tenten, Neji, and Lee at the training grounds, my mind feeling strangely blank. I didn't want to say yes, so why in the world did I? I don't understand.

I'm at my destination a lot faster than expected but of course Lee is already there, sparring with a post full force. I can hear him grunting and yelling in concentration.

"Lee!" I call to him and he lands on the ground in a squat. He sees me and waves with so much cheeriness that my heart swells, as it always does.

"Ayame! You are looking beautiful today! How are you?" He comes running over to me. When he gets closer, I see the beads of perspiration dotted across his neck and forehead. He must have been here a good while to build up a sweat.

"I'm great, Lee! I see you've gotten started without me!" I tease, taking a tissue out of my pocket and wiping away the drops of sweat from above his eyes. He laughs and takes my hand in his.

"You do not have to worry about me. I can handle anything! I am just warming up!" He let our hands fall away from each other, to my dismay. "Are you ready to train with me?" He asked with a gleam in his eye and I take his indirect warning with ease. We begin to spar, no weapons involved. My intentions were to learn to fight with just myself as my weapon.

Of course, I didn't end up beating Lee. That would have been an impossible goal. But I did manage to kick Neji's ass after he taunted me about my ineptness at learning just like 'weak little Hinata' as he'd stated. He was still rubbing his arm after my last hit as we walked our separate ways that night.

It turns out that Friday was more short coming than I'd planned. Before I knew it, I was looking through my closet with Hinata to find something nice to wear to a dance. Finally I picked out a polka dot dress and some little black heels.

"Hinata, I really don't want to go. I don't even recall actually saying yes, it just happened!" She was pushing me out my bedroom door to the hall where Hoshi was just being greeted in the front room by my parents. I stare helplessly into Hinata's eyes for a second but she guides me to my date without hesitation.

Hoshi brings me to a fancy little restaurant and as we order our dinners, I start to notice the change from who he was in the library and during that lunch, to who he was tonight. He was dressed in a suit and was ordering the most expensive things around. A shy nerd used to being rejected wouldn't suddenly become some rich money waster.

"Hoshi, I have something to confess," I start, getting up the courage to let him down easy before he got too caught up in all this.

"Just hold on, we'll talk about it in a minute. I want to have a dance with the hottest girl here." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet abruptly, making me trip over myself in my heels.

"H-Hoshi, wait-" He brings me to the dance floor and I don't resist as he places his hands around my back and holds me abnormally close for being practically a stranger to me. I want to push away but I can't, my body isn't listening to me.

"What's going on? I want to go now Hoshi!" I try to talk over the music but he doesn't seem to hear me at first. I scream up at him and eventually he looks down.

"You can't resist me," He says smugly. The dots begin to connect in my mind. His special jutsu! It must work out of battle too. Right now, I'm at his mercy because this is what he has written. That day in the library must have been written out too. No wonder I said yes without realizing!

"Hoshi, please let me go! You really don't want me! I've never dated guys and I already like someone else!" I beg him with my voice and my eyes, since my body was at his will.

"Oh none of that matters to me, Ayame. You can be anything I write you up to be. This whole night is already planned, and you're going to love it!" He gives me a wide grin, his glasses drifting down his nose so I can see into his eyes. They were deep black orbs of mystery.

"O-Ok… but before we go anywhere, can I please run to the rest room?" I begin to give up hope but in the background I spot some of my friends. If I could just tell them what's going on…

"Of course, but I'm coming too. I'll be just outside the door if you need me." His hand is on the small of my back and I cringe, knowing my chances are slim that Tenten and Neji would even see me as we walk by. I try to get their attention without warning Hoshi what I was up to, but they are too into their conversation to one another. I have to walk on by, trapped in this book of lies.

I slip into the bathroom and tears begin to roll down my cheeks. What am I going to do? Hoshi obviously has some big plans and it doesn't look like I can escape. I try to find any windows in the bathroom but the only one there I wouldn't have a chance of fitting through. I also wasn't expecting anything to happen so I didn't pack any weapons. They probably wouldn't do any good if my body can't resist the jutsu I've been written into.

Someone walks into the restroom and my heart plummets, assuming it's Hoshi. But it turns out to be Tenten!

"Oh, Tenten! Thank goodness!" I whispered, collapsing with relief.

"Ayame! What's going on?!" She rushed over and bent down to help me up.

"I'm under a jutsu by this crazy guy who's got complete control over me! Please help," I beg, not chancing to raise my voice higher than a whisper, just in case he can hear me. There's a knock on the door and that's my signal that Hoshi is getting impatient.

"Oh my god, who is this guy? What kind of jutsu is it?"  
"His name is Hoshi. He looks a bit like Lee but with glasses. And he has some weird book that he writes in and what he writes comes true. I don't know what he has written about me, but I can't fight back!" I find myself in tears again. She shushes me and hugs me to her for comfort.

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" She storms out of the rest room and I follow after with much hesitation. He's right next to me in an instant. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tenten usher Neji up, and no matter how much of a jerk he is normally, he comes over straight away to us. Suddenly Hoshi is snatched by the back of his collar and dragged out the side door out into the street.

"It's time you leave Ayame alone." Neji throws the boy to the ground. Hoshi quickly gets back to his feet with a smirk on his lips. In his hands there is a tiny little notebook and he's scribbling down something. Dread hits me like a kick into the stomach.

"The book! He can't write-" I started but it's too late. Hoshi's done writing and he's already got Neji pinned with an elaborate cage that seems to have just fallen from the sky. Tenten tried to run at the boy but he has another trick up his sleeve. She's slammed against the building wall by a gust of wind and instantly knocked out cold.

"Ayame, run!" My hopeless gaze strays to Neji who is shouting at me. If only I could, I think to myself. Hoshi dusts off his hands and saunters over my way.

"Now, where were we?" He wraps his arm around my waist. Just as quickly as he was there, he's gone again. I watch in disbelief as he's kicked straight into the air.

"Do not mess with my friends!" Lee jumps in the air and performs his special move "Front Lotus" in which he wraps the bandages from his arms around Hoshi and drives him straight into the ground.

"Ayame, are you ok?!" Lee summersaults away from the instantly knocked out opponent and speeds over to me. I stare up at him with no words coming to my mouth. I throw myself against Lee and hug him tightly for protection. For a second, he doesn't do anything but stand there in surprise, then he pulls me into an affectionate embrace. He pulls my head against his chest and rests his own head onto my shoulder. "I am so very sorry, Ayame. I should have told you how much I care for you long ago so that you would have never been in this mess. It is all my fault. I swear to you, I will protect you with my life-" Hoshi begins to stir from the bandages he was still tied up in.

"The book!" I run for the book that had fallen to the ground during the fight, but Lee gets to it first. He rips it up and tosses the pieces into the bin outside the bar.

"Uh, guys? A little help would be greatly appreciated." Neji is sitting on the ground with his head resting in his palm, still trapped inside the cage. Lee grins and runs to the aid of his friend. He manages to bend the bars out enough to let Neji through.

"You can finish your speech now, Lee." Neji pats his friend's back and goes to help Tenten to her feet. I'm still standing speechless in the same spot where I'd been to pick up the book. Lee waltzes over to me and grabs me to spin me around.

"Ayame, I will protect you with my life. Will you go steady with me?" From the heavens, rain begins to pour down on us, and this moment couldn't have been written more perfectly. I giggle at Lee's old-fashioned way of asking.

"Of course, Lee! I would be honored!" He twirls me around again in the warm summer rain. When I come back to his chest, he bends down and kisses my lips sweetly. It's the kiss I've been waiting for for six years and I take full advantage of it. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him down so that I can press my lips harder against his. He lifts me up off my feet and deepens the kiss as the rain soaks down onto our faces. The street lights around us fade into the background, and Hoshi, still tied up, becomes nothing as we continue to kiss passionately in the summer's night storm.

"By the way, how did you know where to find us?" I manage to ask after Lee sets me back on my feet. He scratches the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"I went to your house to ask you to be mine but your mother told me you were here with someone. I came here to find you and happened to hear the commotion back here. It was fate to find you this night!" I giggled at his enthusiasm and kissed his cheek. His cheeks turn a little pink and he hugs me close.

"You are my storybook hero." I hug him back and the broad smile on his face said he was very pleased to hear me say that.


End file.
